Park Beach
| latd =30 |latm =17 |lats =23 | longd =153 |longm =07 |longs =08 | maxtemp = 23.3 | mintemp = 14.0 | rainfall = 1674.6 | stategov = Coffs Harbour | fedgov = Cowper | dist1 = 545 | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 435 | location2= Brisbane | dist3 = 250 | location3= Surfers Paradise }} Park Beach is a suburb of Coffs Harbour, northern New South Wales, located in the north eastern part of the town. It has a population of around 5,000 which swells during summer as it is a coastal tourist destination containing a large number of motels, backpackers and other forms of accommodation. The suburb of Park Beach is generally considered to be the area within the Ocean Parade and Orlando Street intersection at the south, the Orlando Street and Woolgoolga Road intersection, the turnoff from the Pacific Highway onto Macauleys Headland Drive, and the southern end of the Coffs Coast Regional Park.Park Beach Area NSWCommunities.org.au (2010). Retrieved on 4 July 2012. Geography Park Beach lies largely at sea level and is bordered on the eastern side by the Pacific Ocean. The beach itself (also named Park Beach) is a prominent part of the geography, and runs onto the elevated Diggers Headland and Coffs Coast Regional Park in the north. At the western side it is bordered by the suburb of North Coffs, while at the south lies North Wall, infamous for its strong rips which contributed to a 2009 drowning,Coffs Coast Advocate – Call for warning signs at North Wall CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (8 January 2009). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. and the Coffs Harbour Jetty. The Beach The beach itself is a patrolled scenic surf beach facing east onto the Pacific Ocean, with Diggers Headland and the Coffs Coast Regional Park at the northern end, and North Wall and Little Muttonbird Island at the southern end. The Coffs Harbour marina is clearly visible at the south. The beach is around 1.8km longVisitors to Park Beach NSWCommunities.org (2011). Retrieved on 5 July 2012. and runs north to south. It is Coffs Harbour's main patrolled surf beachCoffs Harbour City Council – Beach Patrols CoffsHarbour.nsw.gov.au (17 February 2012). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. and was used by 55,548 people between April and September 2011.Coffs Harbour City Council – Park Beach Offers Best Option CoffsHarbour.nsw.gov.au (16 May 2012). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. As a result it is now patrolled year-round. Its surroundings consist of bushland and a caravan park, and a toilet, showers, a car park and a picnic area are all available.BeachWiki – Park Beach BeachWiki.org (28 April 2011). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. The Macauleys surf break is popular with both local and visiting surfers; other popular activities at the beach include sunbathing, swimming, kite surfing, diving, fishing, snorkelling, spear fishing and walking. The nearby Solitary Islands are also a popular destination for diving and boat tours, many of which depart from Park Beach. Attractions Park Beach is home to the largest shopping centre between Newcastle and the Gold Coast, Park Beach Plaza.Park Beach Plaza ParkBeachPlaza.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. Other important places in the area include Park Beach Homebase,Park Beach Homebase ParkBeachHomebase.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. Northside Shopping Centre, the Park Beach Holiday Park,Park Beach Holiday Park CoffsCoastHolidayParks.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. Park Beach Bowling Club,Park Beach Bowling Club PBBC.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. York Street Playing Fields,York Street Playing Fields NorthernStorm.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. Pacific Towers,Pacific Towers PacificTowers.com.au (2009). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. the Coffs Harbour Surf Life Saving ClubCoffs Harbour Surf Life Saving Club CoffsHarbourSLSC.asn.au (2012). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. and the Hoey Moey.The Hoey Moey HoeyMoey.com.au (2012). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. The Coffs Harbour Food and Wine Festival was formerly held annually at the southern end of Park Beach (Park Beach Reserve), on the edge of Coffs Creek.Coffs Coast Advocate – Food and wine fest a sellout CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (30 October 2006). Retrieved on 5 July 2012. In October 2012, it was announced that Park Beach would be undergoing a $275,800 beautification program involving the construction of a viewing platform and equal access ramp from the beach carpark to public amenities and the main surf club entrance.Coffs Coast Advocate – Taking in the Park Beach views CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (10 October 2012). Retrieved on 10 October 2012. Demographics Many of the demographics of Park Beach fall outside those of the rest of Coffs Harbour and surrounding regions – "car ownership is less than half that of the rest of the mid north coast; the average household size is much smaller; household incomes are lower and the population tends to be more transient."Physical Environment – Streetscape NSWCommunities.org.au (2011). Retrieved on 4 July 2012. It also has a higher population of both indigenous and overseas-born residents than the surrounding areas, and a lower elderly population.Key Statistics – Coffs Harbour (North East) Profile.id.com.au (2006 Census Data). Retrieved on 5 July 2012. The population is steadily on the rise, with an increase of 357 or around 7% between 2001 and 2006, making it Coffs Harbour's second highest growth region behind West CoffsKey Statistics – Coffs Harbour (West) Profile.id.com.au (2006 Census Data). Retrieved on 5 July 2012. though the average persons per household has fallen slightly in that time frame suggesting an increase in new properties being built. Crime Park Beach has earned a reputation as a hotspot for violence,Coffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach 'not a safe place' CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (28 September 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Bashed in daylight at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (23 October 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Coffs resident is 'living in fear' CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (3 August 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Stabbing at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (15 November 2008). Retrieved on 2 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Man shot, gunman still at large CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (16 June 2011). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. vandalismCoffs Coast Advocate – Youths run riot in Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (10 August 2009). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Kids out of control at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (27 September 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach vandalism annoys locals CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (6 January 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Vandals on the run CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (30 November 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. and drug crime,Coffs Coast Advocate – Alleged drug lab seized in Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (27 May 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Police swoop on drug labs at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (25 February 2009). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Deadly drugs hit streets CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (28 May 2010). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Firearm and drugs found in raid CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (2 February 2012). Retrieved 2 July 2012. particularly in Boultwood Street, Prince Street and Vincent Street, and the area has been flagged as a 'red zone' (high density hotspot) by the NSW Bureau of Crime Statistics and Research for domestic violence related assault, break and enter, graffiti, malicious damage to property and theft-related offences.NSW Bureau of Crime Statistics and Research – Coffs Harbour LGA BOCSAR.nsw.gov.au (2011). Retrieved on 1 July 2012.NSW Bureau of Crime Statistics and Research – Coffs Harbour LGA BOCSAR.nsw.gov.au (2011). Retrieved on 1 July 2012. This is largely due to the low socioeconomic standard of the neighbourhood, as it is part of the poorest electorate in AustraliaNew England Australia – New England's Federal Electorates – Cowper NewEnglandAustralia.blogspot.com (18 October 2007). Retrieved on 2 July 2012. and it contains a large amount of public housing. However, efforts are being made to clean up the area and improve its image and residents' safetyCoffs Coast Advocate – Police curb crime at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (17 September 2011). Retrieved 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Push to clean up Park Beach image CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (16 September 2010). Retrieved 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Call to action at Park Beach CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (23 October 2010). Retrieved 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach crackdown imminent CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (6 October 2010). Retrieved 1 July 2012. including the formation of the Park Beach Community GroupCoffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach community unites CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (27 November 2010). Retrieved 2 July 2012.Park Beach Community Group NSWCommunities.org.au (2010). Retrieved 2 July 2012. and a $200,000 injection of council funds in 2010.Coffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach to get a $200k facelift CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (29 September 2010). Retrieved 1 July 2012. Sport The suburb is home to the Park Beach Bowling Club (current district fours champions),Coffs Coast Advocate – Park Beach wrap up district crown CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (31 March 2011). Retrieved 1 July 2012. the PBBC Colts cricket team (finalists of the 2010 Coffs Coast Twenty20 CupCoffs Coast Advocate – Colts kick out for honours tonight CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (17 February 2010). Retrieved 1 July 2012. and winners of the 2011 minorCoffs Coast Advocate – Colts are the real deal CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (22 March 2011). Retrieved 1 July 2012. and majorCoffs Coast Advocate – Record is in safe hands CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (16 April 2011). Retrieved 1 July 2012. premierships) and North Coast Football's Northern Storm Football Club, whose junior teams play their home games at the York Street sporting fields. Even the area's sporting teams have been hit by crimeCoffs Coast Advocate – Bowls club terrorised by robbers CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (26 September 2007). Retrieved 1 July 2012.Coffs Coast Advocate – Thief gets the spoils CoffsCoastAdvocate.com.au (22 July 2006). Retrieved 1 July 2012. but continue to call the area home. References External links * Coffs Harbour City Council * Live surf cam of Park Beach * Park Beach Community Group * Park Beach Bowling Club * Park Beach Plaza * Park Beach Homebase * Park Beach Holiday Park Category:Mid North Coast Category:Coastal settlements in Australia Category:Localities in New South Wales